


The Choi Twins

by Xx_FandomTrash_xX



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Fluffy, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, overprotective saeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FandomTrash_xX/pseuds/Xx_FandomTrash_xX
Summary: A really shitty oneshot of these two xD





	The Choi Twins

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in my amazingly tagged tags, this is my first fanfic on Ao3, so i'm not really used to this type of format. I don't know how often i'll update these oneshots but ENJOY

It had been a month since the Minteye dilemma, Saeyoung's arm had healed, and everyone had come to terms with V's death and the fact that Rika was alive the entire time. The only person who couldn't move on was Saeran, he couldn't accept the fact that his brother loved him, the fact that everyone was so willing to forgive him, especially Saeyoung.... He had tried to kill him, straight after he had saved him from that hell, straight after he risked his life for his. And Saeran couldn't forgive himself for that.

Ever since then Saeyoung always seemed to hover around him, constantly checking if he was okay. Saeran wasn't go to lie, he was glad to know he cared, but it got annoying at times. One time he stubbed his toe when going to make a glass of water and Saeyoung has came rushing in to make sure he was okay... at 3am, god knows how he had heard him, he hadn't even cursed that loud. Maybe some kind of twinstinct? Either way, Saeran was never short on affection.

Currently Saeyoung was watching Saeran out of the corner of his eye, whilst 'working'. Saeran was well aware of this, and tried not to let it disturb him from his book. After five minutes of this, he was getting sick of it. Shutting the book with a slam he turned to face Saeyoung, who looked startled at the sudden noise, pinching the bridge of his noise he sighed "You need to stop worrying about me Saeyoung, I'm fine. Still breathing and I won't be leaving anytime soon, I know it's out of the kindness from your heart, but I'll be okay."

Saeyoung opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, furrowing his brows, his golden eyes laced with worry. "I know that... it's just..." He trailed off. "Just what?" Saeran asked, sitting up properly, "I don't want to loose you again... Each time I leave the house, I worry you might try to kill yourself again, or run away... Not that you will... I just don't know what's going in your head, you never talk to me, for all I know you could be In pain.." his face had softened as he looked at his lap "And I regret leaving the first time, if I knew what would've happened, I would've never left, I never wanted to in the first place." Saeran could hear the pain in his voice and winced, Saeyoung had apologized multiple times for leaving, and each time Saeran forgave him, it just seems that Saeyoung couldn't forgive himself.

Saeran stood up and engulfed his brother in a hug, Saeyoung hugged back quickly, burying his face in his shirt. "I won't leave Saeyoung, it isn't your fault I ended up like this, so stop blaming yourself, got it?" He felt his shirt dampen a little, Saeyoung was crying, this was the first time they had talked out the way they felt towards the situation. "I know.." Saeyoung mumbled into the shirt, tightening his grip a little "Just promise you won't do something as stupid as to kill yourself again?" He asked, half demanded. Which Saeran agreed to he didn't plan on leaving for a while.


End file.
